


Acquiescence

by Telesilla



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: kink_bingo, Community: star_trek_flashfic, F/M, Kink Bingo 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://star-trek-flashfic.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://star-trek-flashfic.dreamwidth.org/"><b>star_trek_flashfic</b></a>'s Mirror 'Verse Challenge. This came about because even in the Mirror 'verse, I just can't see Chris Pine's Kirk as a top. But! He'd have to fake it, so I gave him someone to fake it with, which works perfectly for the "Obedience" square on my kink bingo. As always, <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v26/liviapenn/mccoy-lena-headey.jpg">Lena Headey is my model for Lenore McCoy</a>. Just in case you're curious, <a href="http://sexandmetal.com/Trinity_T-F_files/BA1_0024.jpg">this is a chain flogger.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://star-trek-flashfic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**star_trek_flashfic**](http://star-trek-flashfic.dreamwidth.org/)'s Mirror 'Verse Challenge. This came about because even in the Mirror 'verse, I just can't see Chris Pine's Kirk as a top. But! He'd have to fake it, so I gave him someone to fake it with, which works perfectly for the "Obedience" square on my kink bingo. As always, [Lena Headey is my model for Lenore McCoy](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v26/liviapenn/mccoy-lena-headey.jpg). Just in case you're curious, [this is a chain flogger.](http://sexandmetal.com/Trinity_T-F_files/BA1_0024.jpg)

The Adavians had both a strict social hierarchy and a male-dominated society, which made it rather difficult when the time came to honor the brilliant, well-educated, high ranking doctor who solved their little plague problem.

"The Minister of Protocol says that Doctor McCoy will be allowed to attend the banquet," Chekov said. He glanced nervously at Uhura, who hadn't been allowed to talk with the Minister and was still seething about it. Jim held back a laugh, but it wasn't easy.

 

"Well isn't that nice of them," McCoy drawled. "I didn't have to cure the ungrateful bastards."

 

"Now now, Bones," Jim said, reaching out to rest a hand on her bare shoulder. "We need their dilithium."

 

"I believe you also said that you were glad to have a sample of the plague virus, Doctor."

 

"Getting a sample is one thing," McCoy replied, glaring at Spock. "Actually bothering to come up with a cure is another."

 

"Let's get back to the matter at hand." Jim gave McCoy's shoulder a warning squeeze. "Chekov, what else did the Minister say?"

 

"Only that they expect you to guarantee Doctor McCoy's good behavior."

 

"Oh, I think I can do that," Jim said, finally looking at McCoy. "Right, Bones?"

 

She lowered her head a little and then looked up at him through her eyelashes--the picture perfect submissive Captain's Woman. "Of course, Captain."

 

* * *

 

The banquet was long and, as far as Jim was concerned, kind of boring. The Adavians reclined to eat, somewhat like the ancient Romans, and McCoy was allowed to share Jim's couch. She was the only woman allowed that luxury; the rest of the women in the room were either serving food or part of the entertainment. None of the men would talk to her and the serving girls stared at her like she was a dangerous animal.

 

Although she had to be furious, McCoy behaved herself, making sure that Jim's glass was kept filled and leaning against him without demanding his attention. When the dancing girls came out and the party got a little wild, he pulled her into his lap, sliding his hand up under the brief skirt of her uniform.

 

About an hour into the drinking and dancing portion of the evening, one of the dancers started gyrating right in front of Jim's couch. She'd been there for several minutes before McCoy had had enough. Leaning forward, an inviting smile on her face, she beckoned the dancer closer.

 

The moment the girl was close enough, McCoy reached out, grabbed her jeweled vest and pulled her even closer. The dancer shrieked as McCoy pulled the knife out of its sheath in her high black boots.

 

"Back off, bitch. If the Captain wants you, he'll let you know." She rested the knife against the girl's throat. "Until he does, you go do your hootchie cootchie thing somewhere else."

 

She released the dancer with a shove that landed the girl on her ass. Jim glanced around, worried that Bones had gone too far, but more than one of the Adavian men looked at him enviously.

 

They left shortly after that and as he saw them to the door, the Chief Minister smiled at McCoy before turning to Jim. "If you ever tire of her...."

 

"Dr. McCoy is my Chief Medical Officer in addition to being my Woman, Minister Medli."

 

"And besides," McCoy said, giving the man a very direct look. "You couldn't handle me."

 

"Bones!"

 

"My apologies, Minister." She didn't sound totally apologetic, but Jim didn't like the way Medli was looking at her, so he didn't make  
anything more of it.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the door to his quarters closed, McCoy pulled away and straightened up, somehow appearing about five inches taller. Without looking at Jim, she strode into the bedroom, and he heard her moving things around.

 

A moment later, she returned, standing in the doorway between the living area and the bedroom. "Here," she said, throwing something shiny at him. It landed with a thump at his feet and Jim knelt to pick it up. It was a chain flogger, the metal handle and strands of chain cool against Jim's hands.

 

"I'm going to beat you so hard you'll need dermal regeneration," McCoy said, her head high and her eyes narrow as she looked at him. "But first, you need to bring it to me."

 

She arched an eyebrow as he knelt there, staring at her, his mind thick with lust.

 

"And Jim? Don't walk."

 

_-end-_


End file.
